This invention relates to a method of bending and more particularly to a method of bending a bar into a predetermined configuration.
Methods and machinery for bending bars into predetermined configurations are well known and in common usage. In particular, methods and machinery are known for bending bars into a predetermined sinusoidal configuration for use in reinforcing concrete beams. Whereas these prior art methods and machinery are generally satisfactory and are in common use, they require an inordinate amount of floor space to process and bend a bar of a given length; they require significant numbers of operators to attend the machinery for a given bending operation; and they are extremely limited in the number of bars that can be produced in a given unit of time.